


Bandaid Fix

by kihophoric



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Doctor/Patient, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Monsta X Bingo, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihophoric/pseuds/kihophoric
Summary: It's little Jiho's third hospital visit this month and Shownu can think of no one to blame but himself. But a handsome doctor provides a happy distraction.





	Bandaid Fix

Shownu kneaded his hands together and his left leg bounced up and down as he sat in the waiting area by the emergency room. Silver coated snowflakes and shimmering holiday decorations speckled the hall in direct contrast with the heavy and dispirited atmosphere. Family and friends sat either distracting themselves with handheld devices or clenched in complete fear. Shownu was the latter.

How could he let this happen? And for the third time this month.

More than a year had passed since he and Kihyun separated but Shownu was feeling his absence now more than ever. Kihyun would’ve known exactly what to do--hell he would have prevented all of it and kept a close eye on Jiho while he played. Parenting always came easy to him. Maybe Shownu shouldn’t have pushed so hard in convincing Kihyun to let Shownu care for their adopted son, even if only every other month.

Shownu shook his head and shut his eyes. _Now is not the time for regretful thoughts. Your son needs you_.

“You know, you really should consider that first aid kit I told you about,” a voice interrupted. It was the same voice he had heard the last six times he visited. Teasing but soft and melted into Shownu’s ears like honey.

“Dr. Shin,” Shownu stood up quickly. “How is he?”

“Please, we went over this. Call me Wonho. We’ve met far too many times for these formalities.”

“Ah,” Shownu’s ears grew a light shade of pink. He wasn’t sure whether Wonho was being genuinely friendly or simply taking a jab at his childcare skills. “Wonho.” He repeated curtly.

Wonho chuckled, flashing a warm smile. “Good.”

Shownu balled his hand to a fist to keep from turning a brighter red. He wondered if Wonho was this astonishingly charming to all his patients’ parents. Maybe it was a requirement for all pediatricians. Shownu coughed away his thoughts when he realized Wonho was speaking to him and had paused for a response.

“Ah, yes absolutely.”

“Hmm, I haven’t heard of a pharmacy called ‘Ah Yes Absolutely.’”

“Oh, sh-- no I--,” Shownu juggled half a dozen more sounds in his head before composing himself and sighed, “Sorry.”

“That’s alright. You must be really worried.” There wasn’t a hint of sarcasm in his voice--just genuine understanding and sympathy. For half a second, Shownu wished there was someone like Wonho by his side, especially during this part of his life. Who was he kidding; ever since Shownu’s first visit at this hospital that was all he’d been thinking about. Someone who could be patient and kind to Jiho. With masterful expertise at repairing accident-prone children. With eyes as warm and as deep as a winter hearth’s fire. With shoulders so broad, so defined… _Shownu, we are getting carried away. This is inappropriate._ Let’s swing back later to asking Wonho to move in.

But there was no way Shownu would ever do that, not to Jiho. Kihyun had moved on long ago, with some blonde chatterbox of a man. Not that Shownu cared. He was quite the opposite in terms of...literally everything, honestly, what did Kihyun see in him? Shownu didn’t care that was for sure.

But he did care about the frustrated look on a five-year old boy’s face when he had asked if Daddy Kihyun was leaving and starting a new family without him. And Shownu’s heart broke that day. While Jiho had not brought that up in several months (Kihyun’s persistent presence quickly proved otherwise), Shownu decided he was still not ready for yet another dad. Jiho needed Shownu. He needed him there, all of him, not just his body while his mind got distracted and let Jiho slip and fall off an icy swing bridge.  

Shownu sighed wearily--this time life had paused and waited for him to return to reality--and nodded, “Yeah… he’s all I’ve got now, Doc--Wonho. He’s not hurt too bad, is he? We really shouldn’t have gone to the playground in this freezing weather, but he insisted and I couldn’t say no to that face.”

“I know exactly what you mean. He is quite the charmer,” Medical-grade tablet in hand, Wonho motioned toward a circular hall of rooms. “Want to come see him?” By the time Wonho finished the question, Shownu was already halfway across the hall.

 

\--

 

“Dad!” a squeal resounded in the room originating from a small boy sitting on the side of a hospital bed. A bandage was wrapped around his wrist and most of his hand.

“Jiho!” Shownu almost tripped as he ran to the boy and kneeled on the ground in front of him, taking Jiho’s small hands into his own. “How are you feeling?”

“Dad, I fell two feet.”

“Two feet is a lot for someone so small!” Shownu laid a hand on Jiho’s cheek. It was so warm and tender. To think something terrible could have happened: a fracture, a broken neck, he could’ve fallen into a coma!

As if reading Shownu’s thoughts, Jiho rolled his eyes, “It’s just a small bruise, okay?” Shownu’s face did not lose the slightest bit of concern. “Really, I’m okay. I don’t even feel anything anymore!”

His muscles slowly relaxing, Shownu’s expression washed into something of gentle pride. Here he was worried and stressed, needing to be a rock for his injured child, and instead Jiho was being--

“Such a strong kid, isn’t he?” Wonho gently ruffled Jiho’s hair, the boy’s face lighting up in glee.

Jiho always enjoyed these hospital visits, despite the needlessness of it all. Wonho never failed to put him in a good mood. And from the amused tilt of his head and the twinkle in his eyes, Wonho seemed quite fond of Jiho as well. It was strange; despite the shitty fluorescent hospital lighting and his transparently pale skin, Wonho was glowing.

Shownu’s eyes fell back on Jiho who was already picking at the bandage.

“I really should have been watching him. If I had known there was ice all over that bridge, I would’ve taken us elsewhere.”

“Hey, you can’t blame yourself for everything. Kids get hurt all the time, especially naughty little devils like this one,” Wonho playfully pinched Jiho’s ear who giggled and squirmed. “Sometimes there’s nothing you can do.”

Shownu felt a gentle pressure on his arm. Wonho was lightly squeezing it, his eyes locked with Shownu’s. Something fluttered inside him as Wonho spoke firmly but with the same graceful warmth as before, “Don’t beat yourself up about this, Shownu. Remember, our doors, especially mine, are always open to you. If you need anything at all...” The rest of Wonho’s words spun and twisted together into a rope of enchantment tugging at Shownu’s chest and sending his imagination spiraling.

“Ours too, Doctor Wonho!” Jiho piped, his words causing a record scratch in Shownu’s daydream and pulling him out of his stupor.

“Our...?”

“Our doors are also open to Doctor Wonho too, right Dad?”

Shownu’s jaw had taken a mind of its own and suddenly had trouble shutting. “I…” He couldn’t believe what he just heard. But… it was too soon, right? As if on cue, Jiho tugged at Wonho’s white coat.

“Doctor Wonho, you should come to our house.”

“I should?” Wonho’s eyebrows were raised, a small but sweet grin on his lips as he looked at Shownu for confirmation.

The words tumbled out before Shownu could stop them, a wide stupid smile on his face. “Ah, yes absolutely.”


End file.
